Shhhhh!
by potatochip53
Summary: Optimus and Ratchet really need to keep their voices down. (First smut fic)


"Optimus!" Ratchet groaned out. "O-Opti- oh ." Optimus chuckled as he teased his medic. It was times like these that he relished. For once, Optimus felt the slightly mischievous nature of Orion Pax rise within him again. He had quietly asked Ratchet for assistance so as to not disturb anybot or draw the attention of the children. Then, it was simple to just lead Ratchet throughout the winding halls of the base. Once Optimus found the distance between he and the main area of the base adequate, he wasted no time in pinning Ratchet against the wall. Oh, of course there was protesting, but Optimus wasn't named Prime for nothing. His persuasion, or more accurately, arousal, was able to successfully convince Ratchet that just one quiet frag wouldn't hurt.

Ratchet's main point of protest was that they were in the middle of a hallway. Well, to be more precise, against the wall of a hallway, but still in plain sight to any bots, or human for that matter, optics. It was not common for Optimus to feel so, childish. Fragging Ratchet against a wall in plain sight was one of those uncommon occurrences. Although, it was a quite a secluded hallway, granted the circumstances of such a small base that is. Still, keeping quiet was a must. The halls in the base could carry an echo. With Miko's curious nature, it would only be a matter of time before she decided to investigate.

So, as Optimus swiveled his hips against his medics rear, he only winced a little at the loud clang of their bodies colliding. Optimus heard a small click-whrrsht and Ratchets spike casing popped open, his fully extended spike sprang out and stood proudly against his abdominal plating. " Ratchet " Optimus berated. Ratchet performed his best optic roll and reached toward his straining spike. Optimus groaned as he watched the medic stroke his length. The white thumb swiped through the beading lubricant at the tip and smeared it down his spike. Pair that with the sensation of Optimus thrusting into his valve and it was almost unbearable.

Ratchet let out a high pitched keen, only barely muffled by Optimus's lip plates. Glossa's clashed in a hot battle for dominance, saliva mixing and denta clashing. Ratchet trailed his unoccupied servo down along the seams of his leader's back struts, fingering into those he knew were sensitive and sure to draw a rise out of the Prime. The bigger bot stayed silent, must to Ratchet's chagrin. He would be slagged if he didn't get Optimus to make some noise of pleasure.

Carefully, Ratchet trailed his servo downward and brushed against Optimus's valve cover. The tell-tale click-whrrsht was enough to make the smaller bot smirk into the kiss. Ratchet plunged his fingers into the delicious wet of his leader's valve. Optimus's resounding moan made the medic groan even louder. Metal clashed as Ratchet ground himself back into the spike that was inside him. Their moans synchronized as keeping the noise down was easily forgotten. The Prime's thrusts grew faster and more frantic as his overload grew near. The sight of his medic lost in pleasure, spike beginning to swell and optics half closed, just helped further the Prime's pleasure.

Optimus quickly switched positions to where Ratchet was flat on his back struts, hands trapped under him, so he couldn't reach his spike. Optimus grunted in arousal at the realization that in this position, when Ratchet overloaded, he would be covered in transfluid from his own spike. The image of Ratchet coated in his own warm transfluid only spurred Optimus on, overload now imminent. Ratchet came first, the sensation of Optimus pounding into him just too much. He saw stars as the lubricant shot out from the rod between his thighs and splattered his abdominal plating and chassis. The medic felt the wet mech fluid covering himself and shuddered. Mmm, it was so messy yet so hot . Ratchet only seemed to just remember the cause of his now splattered plating. Through his haze of pleasure, Ratchet could faintly feel Optimus nearing his overload, very close, of he were to be honest.

Now of course, Ratchet was never one to take things lying down. He rose himself up on shaking servos and pulled off of Optimus. The whine the larger bot made was deafening. The leader was so far gone, he couldn't even fight as Ratchet suddenly claimed top, the smaller bot pinning the larger's arms over his antenna. Optimus cried out as Ratchet began pumping his spike. The larger mech shuddered as his overload washed over himself in waves of unbelievable pleasure. He didn't realize his trick on Ratchet had backfired until a few klicks later as his own lubricant spattered onto his chassis.

Ratchet leaned down and planted another hot kiss on Optimus's lip plates, their trans fluid mixing together. Ratchet then licked a clean line up his chassis and went in for another delectable kiss. The knowledge that lubricants mixed with saliva was almost enough to start another round. Almost . The sound of faint footsteps echoed down the halls and Ratchet nearly glitched. The children! With a panicked noise, Ratchet shook Optimus, hard . They had to get out now before they were discovered. God knows what Miko would do if she were to find them on top of each other and covered in suspicious fluid.

Optimus blinked open his optics and lazily looked towards Ratchet, annoyance and questioning looks were directed towards him. All it took was mouthing the word Miko and Optimus was bolting up, knocking off Ratchet in the process. "Guys, over here," Miko's voice called excitedly. Ratchet surveyed the surroundings frantically. A dent in the wall and a few tiny spots lubricant that slid off their bodies. It would have to do because the children were about to turn the corner and neither Ratchet nor Optimus would be, as the humans would say, caught with their pants down. There was no time for stealth as both bots sprinted around the far corner just as the children came around the other.

Arcee was in her berth room and Bulkhead was on patrol. The kids could infer that it was one of their guardians. "Guys, look!" Miko's voice squealed, presumably pointing at either the dent or the dried… liquid. "Miko," Jack, the voice of reason, "Don't touch that. It's probably Ratchet's experiment gone wrong and he and Optimus were cleaning it." Good. Optimus carefully motioned Ratchet forward as he quietly led the way to the wash racks. After they were clean, both bots were sure to have a great laugh, or embarrassed breakdown. Either way, what was done is done. Note, no more public interfacing. It just causes problems for everybody. Now, Ratchet is going to kill Optimus!


End file.
